Drabbles
by NCIS7BEXX
Summary: I keep having all of these random one-shot ideas so I decided to just put them into one story. The chapters aren't related but if they are or slightly connected, it will be noted. R&R please.
1. Life Changes

Title: Life Changes

Summary: The team meets up to have a little talk. TIVA, JIBBS, MCABBY

"Hey Zi, are you almost done in their? We're supposed to meet Abby and McGee and Gibbs and Jenny in 5 minutes at the Ol' Tavern. Do you feel okay?"

Tony walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. It was normal for his wife to take a long time getting ready, but her not answering… that never happened. Slowly reaching out to turn the handle, he finds it missing. Stumbling into the doorway, he almost crushes his partner.

"Tony" Ziva asks, a slightly impatient note in her voice. "I am fine. I was just knotting down all loose ends".

"Tying Zeevah, tying down all loose ends." His signature smirk appears on his face and that pisses off Ziva even more. She glares at him and for a second he glares back, but with a sharp jerk of her head, he retreats back into DiNozzo lalaland and somehow misses her successful grab for the car keys.

"Lets go Tony. We don't want to be late and it's already 7:26 so to make sure we're not late, I'll drive and if you value your life in any way, you will stop smirking."

Sure enough at 7:30 exactly, a red mini cooper pulls up and a smirk free and slightly nauseated DiNozzo exits the car with a very pleased looking Ziva in tow. Entering the bar, they find McGee, Abby and the Gibb's already at a booth waiting for them.

"Heyyyyy!" Shouts a very hyper Abby. "Tony! Ziva! Over hear."

McGee reaches over to his fiancé and sweetly yet forcefully pulls her down into the booth from where she landed after trying to jump out to greet her arriving friends, but fell when her platforms caught the table leg.

"Abby sit down and lets order" comes from a very gruff Gibbs. Having his agents at a bar and not working the double homicide turned cold case was bugging him.

Many drinks later, the conversation turned from Abby's next tattoo (one that McGee was very interested in), to life changes. Abby instantly declared that getting a tattoo was a life change, but the other shot her down, interested in what Gibbs, who had brought up the topic had to say.

"I have had the pleasure in watching you all grow up and start new lives after old ones faulted with each other. We are more than a major response team, we are a family."

The other 5 members of the table sat shell shocked that Gibbs was actually saying what they thought he was. How un-Gibbish of him. The un-Gibbishness became greater as he addressed each member of their family individually.

"Abby, you have grown so much and McGee, you two have grown so much together. Tony, Ziva… I don't even recognize they two of you anymore. So different in such a good way. Lastly Jenny, I love you so much and you are the best Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs…"

Tony being Tony interjected with a quite "the fifth" here earning him a head slap from everyone across the table and a poke in an uncomfortable place from Ziva whose hand had rested in that same place.

"Yes, as DiNozzo pointed out, five Mrs. for me and your still the best. Now if DiNozzo doesn't have anything stupid left to say, I suggest we order dessert."

The team/family instantly cheered at that notion and a waitress was summoned and dessert orders was placed after a minor disagreement that the fried ice cream really isn't fried and their was no Caf-Pow flavor ice cream. Once all the food had been delivered and eaten. Everyone leaned back in the booth, relaxing (except for Abby who was still bouncing), when Ziva spoke for the first time that evening.

"As Gibbs was saying about life changes, why don't we think of some more like…" Tony instantly perks up as he feels this conversation is directed to him.

"YES! Ziva does this mean we can get a puppy?" Tony's round and boyish face made everyone at the table laugh except for Ziva who look only simply amused.

"Well Tony… I was thinking. What about a baby?" With that she subtly laid her hand on her stomach. Gasps went around the room as it was finally clear what she was saying. Ziva David aka Super Crazy Ninja Chick was pregnant. All eyes were on Tony as he struggled how to respond.

"Does this mean we can't get a puppy?"

_Author's Note: Hi Everyone. This little fic isn't related to my other one, which if you want to read is called Forever&Always. I just had this idea and wanted to share it. Tell me what you think by reviews, which are always nice…_


	2. Take Down

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything! Damn 11:11 doesn't work people. Especially at night when its technically 23:11!**

Take Down

Tony, Ziva and McGee were all sitting in the bullpen supposedly doing paperwork, but of course McGee was playing his new wizarding game that just came out and he _had_ to try, Tony was playing Tetris and Ziva was trying to ignore her two very immature teammates and study for her citizenship test. Gibbs was on a coffee run, and the team loved days like these. Except for when Gibbs comes back.

"Let's go! Director wants us in MTAC." Special Agent Gibbs addressed his team barging into the bullpen and disrupting whatever they weren't supposed to be doing.

"No. We don't need our equipment. McGee, get Abs and tell her to meet us in MTAC. Director Sheppard has some of her own paperwork that unfortunately involves us."

Team Gibbs plus Abby then made their way up the stairs, only stopping to give DiNozzo a head slap for "making sure Ziva didn't fall" as he called it. More like grab ass in Gibbs dictionary.

"DiNozzo. You do that again and I'll have Ziva cut your hands off. Understand! This is a workplace! Not a strip club." The ex-marine yelled at Tony. Ziva though looked like she really didn't want to cut of Tony's hands and was quite happy with them, which earned her a head slap too.

"Now lets go. We've wasted enough time." Bellowed Gibbs, marching into MTAC with his team closely behind.

Once they were surrounded by the darkness MTAC brought, Tony's hands almost instantly started wandering around a certain Israeli curly haired NCIS Special Agent, not remembering that Gibbs had super abilities and could see through the dark, received yet another slap from said superman.

"Would you like to try for 3 DiNozzo? Now shut up and listen."

Jenny then stood up and addressed the MCRT, which silenced the room almost instantly as one look on her face; anyone could tell she had some news that she was dying to tell.

"Attention. Okay so since there is very little cases and not much paperwork to do today, you all will be taking your proctored physicals today." Her announcement started uproar of protests. Jenny then quieted down her audience and started yelling at those stupid people who were still arguing.

"Special Agent Gibbs! You and your team _will_ be taking your physicals today and I will be supervising so no coffee breaks." With that, she stalked out of MTAC and supposedly headed down to the gyms, where everyone followed her.

Once everyone was changed, they circled up to meet Jenny in the boxing ring and she assigned everyone their appropriate jobs.

"McGee, you and Abby go and started warming up. Stretches. Tony, I wish you luck. Wrestling with Ziva. Gibbs, with me, we need to grade and rate your team. Go."

Gibbs took a seat on the bench next to Jenny while McGee was trying to convince Abby to take off her platforms. Tony and Ziva were already in the ring.

"So Zeevah. You gonna go down or you gonna fall for the DiNozzo charm." Tony said acting like the oblivious guy he was.

" How do you know we haven't already? What is the saying break down the wall? Yes? You didn't forget France right Tony?" Ziva whispered in his ear so that no one would hear.

Tony then wanted to grab her and run away right then, but instead he pulled her into the ring and pinned her down. Gibbs and Jenny, who were watching, put down their papers and went to get "coffee". With McGee and Abby off doing whatever, Tony had free reign and leaned down to the attractive brunette underneath him.


	3. Bad Day

**Disclaimer- Not mine! I really really want it and I put it on my Christmas list each year but so far I haven't got anything. It doesn't help that I'm Jewish but there really needs to be a Harry Chanukah.**

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Ziva sat in 7th period Calculus bored out of her mind. It was her typical over-achiever schedule but today it just seemed especially suck. Not only had she gotten a B+ on her European History test, her record on the climbing wall broken in gym by some frickin' 9th grader, but next period she has to go take a Chemistry test.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Mr. Weiss sat at his desk, letting his students copy down the notes and Ziva could feel her attention span snap. A hot Monday with no AC and a week full of finals review finally got to her and her head fell against her chest into a light sleep.

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad __song__ just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The __camera__ don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Ziva's day just got worse when she woke up as Mr. Weiss politely asked her what was wrong with his class and her suggestions as how to make it more bearable. When she gave no answer, a fuming Weiss sent her to 8th period with a demerit.*

_Will you need a blue sky __holiday__?_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Chemistry wasn't hard. It really wasn't. Ziva actually found it sorta fun (or as fun as a class could get), so when the period hit it's half-way point she had already turned in her paper and gotten started on her Spanish homework. Spanish came so naturally to her that she just zoned out and accidentally wrote her assignment in her neat cursive hand writing, but in French. A door opened and Tony DiNozzo walked in. He wasn't in Chemistry and no matter how much Ziva tutored her boyfriend, he was just hopeless. The teachers were all glad as they were hesitant to trust him with chemicals.

"Hey Mr. Meisleman. The teacher-in-charge (A/N- basically a vice principal but less frightening) wants to talk to Ziva now." Tony said, holding up a note from Mrs. Hamlet. Excusing her, Mr. Meisleman went back to his magazine as the couple left the chem. lab.

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

Tony and Ziva walked side by side down the empty hallway until they were far enough away from any classrooms. Leaning up against the locker walls, he pulls Ziva almost on top of him.  
" You looked like you were having fun in there." He smirked, knowing that he probably make fun of but she often teases him about what she calls the McDiNozzo schedule.

"Ugh Tony. What do you want?" Ziva asks. She usually doesn't whine but this day is just getting too much for a seventeen year old.

"This."

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Leaning over, he puts his lips over hers as his arms wrap their way around her waist. Ziva leans into his embrace, threading her hands through his hair and locking them behind his neck.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

The bell rang and the hallway flooded with students looking forward to going home, but Tony and Ziva continued making out until the oxygen between the two reached dangerous numbers and they broke apart. Smiling, Tony watched as his girlfriend flushed, turning away to go get her books from Chemistry.

"Thanks." Ziva mouthed to Tony as she went back to the classroom, her bad day turning out to be okay.

**A/N- I'm sorry for not updating on my other stories but I have major writers block or as McGee smartly said, creative stiffening. Ugh. Anyway please review because it will help with my bad day. This is based on a true story. Mine, except for the part with Michael Weatherly because then it would be a VERY good day. *Basically a demerit is a warning. If you get 5 demerit slips then you get a detention. Each week your demerits go away. They are really easy to get. It may just be because I'm kick-ass but I seem to come across them a lot. Demerits can also be left standing if you don't show up for detention and they really pile on. Don't let it get to high because trust me, you're screwed when it falls.**

**Bad Day-Daniel Powter**


	4. The Great M&M Debate

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even my notebooks, pens and computer are technically my parents. If I don't own a 10-cent notebook then I definitely don't own the number one TV show in the world.

**THE GREAT M&M DEBATE**

Tony, Ziva and McGee sat in the noisy and over-crowded break room, enjoying their few minutes of freedom before Gibbs summoned them back to their jobs. Of course, Tony couldn't help but tease McGee about anything and everything, including candy choice.

"I mean really McNut, M&M's are just like movies. You just have to stick to the originals. Change the golden oldies and you get catastrophes like Leonardo DiCaprio in Shakespeare. DiCaprio, McRomeo, DiCaprio. Once the movies are done being ruined, then you get this." Tony said, pointing to McGee's red bag of M&M's.

"You know what Tony, you don't have to eat them, so just leave me alone." McGee practically shouted, swatting away the mysterious hand that threatened his precious candy.

"Hey!" screeched a very high-pitched Abby, who pulled back and nursed her bright red left hand, perching her left on her hip.

"Some Goths only wear these pointy spiky things for decoration but I don't McGee," Abby threatened, popping one of the chocolaty candies into her mouth and gagging.

"Ew, Timmy, really? Peanut butter. Why?"

"Sorry Abs but you didn't have to eat it. Oww! What was that for?" McGee asked as he received an elbow to the stomach. Rubbing his sore tummy, McGee ate another of the chocolate spheres and glared at Abby for a response.

"Timmy! Peanut butter is disgusting as it is. Why add chocolate to the mix?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Probie, why displease the ladies?" Tony questioned McGee, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at a very red faced looking Ziva.

"The vending machine was out of nutter butter's and this was the next to best thing." McGee said, defending his candy.

"So, what's you favorite M&M flavor Ziva? I know that Timmy likes his peanut butter, even though I don't know why. And of course, Tony likes the original because the likes original everything and I like the mint, which is the best by the way. Wait! I'm so sorry. Do you not like mint? Do you like peanut butter? I'm sorry! Don't listen to my opinions because I always offend people like that and I never mean to but…" Abby blabbered before being interrupted by Ziva.

"It's okay Abby. I'm not offended at all, and my favorite flavor is a bit um, how would you say it, un-normal,"

"Abnormal Ziva, abnormal." Tony corrects.

"Yes, thank you Tony. Abnormal. However, my favorite flavor is actually coconut because it reminds me of the beaches in Israel where I grew up. Unfortunately, I haven't been back there in quite some time. Much like the squad room. We were due back five minutes ago." Ziva said, getting up to leave and get back to work.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The rest of the day passed very slowly with no cases, mysteries or pranks. Just paperwork and emails with three certain colleagues about a certain candy issue. Getting ready to leave, Tony sent the final draft of the email to a certain Director Vance, asking him to please restock the vending machine. The email stated that they wouldn't want to make any flavor feel neglected and it's better to just take them all out. The following mail was mass circulated the next day.

To: All NCIS staff

From: Director Vance

Attention all staff,

If you have a problem with the selections in the vending machine, stop stealing the merchandise (Special Agent DiNozzo) and I will consider restocking and changing the candy options.

~Director Leon Vance

Tony read this email and sent one back to his three best friends with only one word.

To: 4ensix4life (Abby Scuito), ninjachik (Ziva David), IamThomGemcity (Timothy McGee)

From: moviebuff6 (Tony DiNozzo)

BUSTED!

**Author's Note: Hi my amazing readers,**

**So first of all, I don't want to offend anyone and I am not biased towards any flavors. Second of all, I also don't want to offend anyone who likes Leonardo DiCaprio but we just watched the movie in English class and I like the original better. Please review! I need the reviews to make my days go round and I'm going to need them much more now that I'm starting FRESHMEN YEAR! R&R! **


	5. Waka Waka Songfic!

Disclaimer- I, NCIS7BEXX, don't own any part of NCIS or the great, amazing song Waka Waka. They belong to Shakira and Don P. Bellisario and I am none of those people.

**Waka Waka- Shakira**

_**You're a good soldier **_

_**Choosing your battles **_

_**Pick yourself up, and dust yourself off **_

_**Get back in the saddle **_

Sitting in that disgusting, creepy room in Africa, Ziva started to pray for the first time since Tali died. She prayed that God would give her back the strength. That Adoni* would return her the will power she once possessed. She wouldn't tell these terrorists anything about NCIS or Mossad. Straightening out her mangled body, ZIva picked her head up high, ignoring the pain as her training kicked in. She was back.

_**You're on the front line **_

_**Everyone's watching **_

_**You know it's serious, we're getting closer **_

_**This isn't over **_

"Tony, this is it, just a few more miles." McGee navigated. According to their GPS, they're getting close to their destination. Glancing up at the hills of Somalia, Tony swore he saw a bright blue eye staring back at him. Good, Gibbs was watching. Pulling down their goggles, tying their bandanas and practicing their Arabic one last time, Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee set out to avenge the death of Ziva David.

_**The pressure is on **_

_**You feel it **_

_**But you got it all **_

_**Believe it **_

Marching straight into a known terrorist training camp probably wasn't one of McGee and DiNozzo's best idea, and purposely getting captured isn't exactly brilliant either, but it will be worth it. They had gone through the plan so many times it was second nature. Except this time, they had to get it perfect.

_**When you fall get up, oh oh **_

_**If you fall get up, eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**Cuz this is Africa **_

_**Tsamina mina, eh eh **_

_**Waka waka, eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**This time for Africa **_

Ziva finished her prayers abruptly as a hand violently pulled her up by her hair, put a large black sac over her head and dragged her to location unknown. She suspected it was just another torture room and Ziva knew that she would have to stay strong, for all of the innocent civilians that they could harm with the information she possesses.

_**Listen to your God **_

_**This is our motto **_

_**Your time to shine, don't wait in line **_

_**Y vamos por todo **_

Sitting in that cold, dark, miserable room, Tony and Ziva looked at each other with passion and forgiveness in their eyes. McGee looked up Ziva with an expression of shock, like looking at a ghost. His inner writer kicked in and he had so many things to say, but only uttered one word.

"Pizza." Tony understood. It was their codeword. Start the plan.

_**People are raising **_

_**Their expectations **_

_**Go on and feed them **_

_**This is your moment, no hesitations **_

Gibbs lay two hundred yards away in a sand dune, waiting for the perfect moment. He knew that Tony, Ziva and Tim are counting on him to make the shot. Just looking at Ziva's hopeless expression, he knew that this shot would save his agents lives. Everybody is counting on him as he pulled the trigger.

_**Today's your day **_

_**I feel it **_

_**You paved the way **_

_**Believe it **_

Ziva was in shock. The man that had tormented and tortured her for almost four months was dead. No more pain and suffering. She was free. Finally free, NCIS rescued her.

_**If you get down get up, oh oh **_

_**When you get down get up, eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**This time for Africa **_

_**Tsamina mina, eh eh **_

_**Waka waka, eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**Anawa a a **_

_**Tsamina mina, eh eh **_

_**Waka waka, eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**This time for Africa **_

Tony and Tim pulled Ziva out of the room and into the empty hallway. A guard ran down the path and is about to shoot the three when another bullet comes from afar, killing the terrorist. Rounding another corner, a terrorist slumps down next to the wall as Gibbs appears in a sniper suit. They're saved.

_**Awela Majoni Biggie Biggie Mama One A To Zet **_

_**Athi sithi LaMajoni Biggie Biggie Mama From East To West **_

_**Bathi . . . Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh Waka Waka Ma Eh Eh **_

_**Zonke zizwe mazi buye **_

_**Cuz this is Africa**_

_**Tsamina mina, eh eh **_

_**Waka waka, eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**Anawa a a **_

_**Tsamina mina, eh eh **_

_**Waka waka, eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**This time for Africa **_

_**Django eh eh **_

_**Django eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**Anawa a a **_

_**Django eh eh **_

_**Django eh eh **_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa **_

_**Anawa a a **_

Ziva sat on a plane. She refused to put on her seatbelt, it reminded her too much of the restraints she had endured during her time held captive. Everything was moving so fast, so confusing. Yesterday she was a prisoner, hoping to die, but now she was going back to the United States with her family. She's going home.

_**Tsamina mina eh eh**_

_**Waka waka eh eh**_

_**Tsamina mina zangalewa**_

_**This time for Africa**_

Author's Note- Hey. Please review. It would be really nice. For anybody who is interested in this song, it is much better in Spanish. My bunk and I preformed it. It was epic. One hundred forty of us in bright orange dancing Waka Waka. Can anybody say awesome?


End file.
